Goliath
by Bethany Ruth
Summary: Eames is dating Arthur, and he's into him, but he never anticipated that his next door neighbor Robert would develop a jealousy over their relationship. Plus Goliath keeps getting in the way...


**Okay guys, I may really irritate you with this, because I haven't – and don't intend to – finish it. Don't be mad, just enjoy it. It may also be the last thing I ever write on here, as I am losing time and I have a lot of work to do. Sorry everyone – I hope you enjoy this though!**

Eames yawned, stretching his arms high above his head, as he walked through the door to his lush apartment. Before him he saw his home, his tiny kingdom in this city of giants. New York was a difficult place to live – what with the millions of people and towering buildings – but Eames had lived there for ten years now; he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Eames' involvement in the...slightly less than legal business racket of dream infiltration gave him more than enough income to have a comfortable lifestyle. Eames' apartment was gorgeous, even for a penthouse suite in Manhattan. Floor to ceiling windows, overlooking the glamorous city below panelled all across the outer wall. Lights from the many buildings and streetlamps lit up Eames' kitchen-cum-living room as he shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it up, jimmying his feet out of his shoes before hitting the light switch – creating purely relaxing mood lighting – and shuffling through to the living room and falling back onto the white leather couch.

Sighing, Eames pushed his feet out from the couch, loving the texture of his chocolate-coloured Mongolian fur rug that spread across from the armchair on the other side of the room to the sofa he was sat on, the glass and marble coffee table resting on top of it peacefully. Eames loved this small period of time when he could relax at the end of a busy day, because he knew that – soon enough – his neighbour would knock on his door, bringing with him, Goliath. But Eames could worry about that in a few minutes. He did kind of feel sorry for Robert after all: he was a nice neighbour, a good guy, and frankly, a little bit gorgeous. It was his eyes – beautiful blue – Eames liked to stare at them when they spoke everyday when Robert came to pick up and drop off Goliath. Eames had asked Robert out once, back in the day when they were both new in the building. Robert turned him down. Eames never found out why, but he got over it quickly and now they were just good friends. Robert had no idea that Eames was a criminal: he was under the impression that Eames' money came from a rich uncle who left a generous gift for Eames in his will – which was partly true. There _was_ a rich uncle, and he _did_ leave Eames a considerable sum when he passed on – but that's not where the money for his apartment and his clothes and his shoes and his car and his life came from. Eames didn't let anyone know about his illegal, fiendish ways: he didn't want that kind of publicity.

Sure enough, Eames heard the telltale knock-knock on his apartment door. "It's open." He called, expecting Robert to walk in, ready to return Goliath until Monday, because Eames has the weekends off from his job at 'Global Corps Enterpises' [as he told Robert] working under _The_ Mr. Saito – a very prestigious figure in the business world. Instead, Eames got a shocker when he heard the cheery tone of Arthur – a particularly gorgeous guy Eames had been dating for a couple of weeks – entering the apartment, taking off his long, woollen coat, his red, silk scarf, and his black, leather gloves, hanging them up on the pegs provided. "Arthur?!" Eames said, hurriedly standing up from the couch and turning to face the door, and with it, Arthur.

"Surprise!" Arthur replied merrily, beaming his dimples at Eames. Taking a moment, Eames just took Arthur in. God, he was breathtaking. He wore a grey jumper, knitted, with black patterns on the chest and around the hem. Sticking out of the jumper was the collar of a white shirt, with the top few buttons undone and a metallic grey tie loosely tied and hanging down behind the jumper. Arthur rolled up his sleeves as he spoke, and Eames saw the cuffs of the shirt sticking out from the jumper too. As Arthur put his hands in his pockets, Eames' attention was drawn to the bits of shirt sticking out from the bottom of Arthur's jumper, covering the top of his black jeans. He looked adorable. Absentmindedly feeling self-conscious about the wreck that he must look after his long day of work, Eames held his arms out to Arthur.

"Well come here and kiss me then!" He exclaimed joyfully. Arthur beamed again and quickly walked around the couch to Eames, leaning up and closing the distance between them, kissing Eames softly. Placing his hands on Arthur's hips, Eames smiled into their chaste kiss joyfully – he was really enjoying dating Arthur. They hadn't been going out long, and Arthur was kind of playing hard to get, but Eames was really starting to feel something for him. He was just so innocent, and sweet, and utterly adorable. "Hello kitten, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Arthur looked up at Eames within the safe confines of his arms, smiling and blushing at Eames' words.

"Well I got off work early and thought that maybe I should drop by? See how you were," Arthur started to walk his index finger and middle finger up Eames' chest teasingly. "See if you wanted to maybe get some dinner? Catch a movie?"

"That sounds lovely pet." Arthur looked Eames in the eyes, giving him a burning look of desire.

"Or maybe we could just stay in?"

"I like that one more." Eames admitted openly, hastily hoisting Arthur up into his arms.

"Eames!" Arthur squealed, loving the power and strength that Eames displayed, loving his arms!

"Yes darling?" Eames murmured against Arthur's ear, carrying him towards Eames' bedroom. They hadn't slept together yet, but Arthur – tease that he was – had led Eames towards many fantasies about how wondrous sex with his little minx would be.

"Eames you can't just-"

"Sweep you off your feet? It's a bit late for that isn't it?" Arthur giggled at Eames' ridiculously cheesy, romantic words.

"You are such a charmer Eames..." Eames let Arthur down as they stood at the foot of the bed, the city lights falling in through the tall windows beside them. "I think I really like it." He whispered, his glazed over eyes dreamily gazing at Eames. _Unbearable_, Eames thought, _he is so cute it's unbearable._

"And you – my teasing little minx – are simply too much." Eames leaned down and kissed Arthur on the lips, his soft, warm, velvet lips.

"Mm," Arthur murmured against Eames' lips. "Little minx? I like it." Eames' hands smoothed down Arthur's back – Arthur arching into his body in a feline manner as they did. "_Mmmrrrow_." Purring in Eames' ear, Arthur smiled to himself at the muffled groaning sound Eames made in response. _So a kitty kat kink?_ Arthur thought to himself excitedly, _I can work with that. _Their lips met again; this time more passionately than before, Arthur's tongue gliding between Eames' full lips sensually, his elegant fingers pulling on the belt loops of Eames' suit trousers. Eames groaned again, pulling Arthur closer with everything he had. "Bed." Arthur spoke into Eames' lips. Eames' mind exploded:_ Finally! He's _finally_ letting me bed him! _Without a second thought, Eames lowered Arthur down onto the bed, pressing him into the mattress with his broad body. It was Arthur's turn to groan as he writhed up against Eames' firm body, absorbing the heat radiating from him like there was no tomorrow. Just as Eames' hand was working up Arthur's shirt, caressing the soft, creamy skin he had longed to touch for weeks, the pair was interrupted by a knocking at the door of the apartment. Determined to continue in his conquest, Eames pretended not to hear anything and kept kissing Arthur's delectable lips, his fingers brushing over Arthur's ribs and enjoying the reaction his was receiving. Right up until Arthur's hand was on his wrist, pulling his hand out from under Arthur's jumper.

"Shouldn't you answer that?"

"Answer what? Nothing happened, let's keep kissing." Eames argued, trying to take his lips back down to Arthur's. The latter placed his hand on Eames' chest, keeping them apart.

"Eames, someone is at the door. Just answer it, someone needs you."

"And that someone is you, kitten." Eames replied, trying yet again to kiss Arthur. Yet again, he was unsuccessful: Arthur pushed him away, sitting up this time and giving Eames a stern stare.

"_Eames_. Come on, let's answer the door." Arthur climbed off the side of the bed, dragging Eames by the hand as he left the bedroom, walking into the living room and towards the door, Eames following miserably. _Curse whoever is on the other side of that door_, Eames thought venomously. Arthur pulled the front door open to reveal none other than Robert. "Hello!" Arthur greeted the other man cheerily. Classic Arthur, so polite and flamboyant, he just drew people to him.

"And, you are?" Robert asked incredulously. They were complete opposites, Eames observed as Robert displayed clear suspicion and open anger at Arthur's presence in Eames' apartment.

"Oh, sorry! Of course! How stupid of me! I'm Arthur: Eames' boyfriend." Arthur introduced, beaming gladly and holding out his hand to Robert. Eames' male mind emitted a tiny scream of terror at the choice of 'boyfriend'; Eames hadn't considered them to be boyfriends yet. He got over it quickly as Robert replied.

"Eames has a boyfriend?" Robert's eyebrows rose as he outright ignored Arthur's outstretched hand. Robert's eyes fell to Eames, whose hand was resting on Arthur's hip. Eames nearly laughed at the sight Robert must have been taking in: Eames – hair dishevelled from his yawning – with an arm around Arthur – a total stranger with a sunshine smile and a hand eagerly outstretched towards him. How hilarious.

"Ye-"

"Well whatever," Robert began, interrupting Arthur and turning his attention to Eames. "I came to drop off Goliath, shall I go get him?"

"Who's Goliath?"

"My dog." Eames answered.

"I can come back later if you're-"

"No!" Arthur replied to Robert, even though the question was directed to Eames, who was going to gladly reply 'yes'. "I _love_ dogs!" Robert looked back at Arthur, smiled - somewhat patronisingly – and turned to cross the hall to his own apartment.

"Very well." He said as he opened the door and called inside: "Goliath! Daddy's home!" The next thing Eames heard was a loud, deep 'woof!' and he saw Goliath come running towards him, gargantuan beast of a dog that he was. Goliath was a Rottweiler, a big Rottweiler at that. He was the biggest pup in the litter, and initially Eames thought 'Brilliant! This beast will guard my apartment easily!'However, Eames never considered the possibility that this dog would fall in love with him – and everyone else he met for that matter – and therefore be the _worst_ guard dog in the history of the world. Goliath jumped up against Eames, nearly knocking him over, resting his paws on Eames' shoulders, and licked his face all over. Eames cursed himself, _if Robert hadn't come over, this would be Arthur right now_, he thought maliciously. Never the less, the bond formed between Goliath and Eames had been a reciprocal one, and Eames wrapped his arms around the year old pup, patting and stroking his fur.

"Hey Goliath; daddy's home now." Eames could see Arthur's eyes bulge and his smile explode out of the corner of his eyes. _Why wouldn't he like this?_ Eames thought, _I'm referring to myself as 'daddy' to my dog; that's adorable._

"He had a good time today with mommy, didn't you?" Robert added, crossing the hall once more and ruffling one of Goliath's ears playfully_. Mommy? Since when was he 'mommy' to my dog? Sure, he looks after Goliath every day, but I didn't know he saw it like that. _"Eames and I joke that we're like an old married couple and Goliath is our baby, don't we Eames?" Eames could tell by the look in Robert's eyes that it wasn't a question: Robert was trying to prove a point to Arthur, that this was _his_ turf. _Well_, Eames thought, _this was interesting: years ago Eames was after Robert and now that he had Arthur, Robert was taking an interest in him._

"Uh, yeah. Yes, we do." Eames went along, figuring there was no point in embarrassing Robert so cruelly. Robert smiled at him, the look in his eyes suggesting a thousand filthy things that Eames gladly would have taken some years ago. "Well uh, Arthur and I were about to have dinner so-"

"We were?"

"Yes darling, I was about to suggest I make you something, so-"

"Aw, you're so sweet!"

"I know. Anyway, we'll see you later Robert, yeah?"

"Of course," Robert replied, smiling seductively at Eames, and then turning to Arthur. "It was lovely to meet you."

"You too!" Arthur replied, smiling as he did. Eames couldn't help but note the fact that Arthur's words held none of the malice that Robert's did. He decided not to comment. Eames pulled Goliath by his black leather collar into the apartment, guiding Arthur in with his other arm.

"I'm sorry about him pet; I know he's not very friendly."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. Eames looked over to him as Goliath trotted off to the sofas in the living room, no doubt to lie on them and shed his fur.

"Are you serious?"

"What do you mean am I serious?"

"You didn't realise how rude he was being?"

"Rude?!" Arthur exclaimed, walking over to Eames – who was leaning back against the kitchen counter. "He was lovely! I really like him." There was a pause before Eames spoke, hoping to get things back to where they were before Goliath arrived.

"More than me?"

"Of course not." Arthur grinned at Eames' adorable puppy dog eyes. "You're my smart, strong, _sexy_ guy." Arthur stood right in front of Eames, looking up at him and taking his hands, placing them around Arthur's waist. Eames smiled, falling for Arthur's cuteness.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"Yeah yeah," Arthur brushed him off, stroking his chest gently.

"So, where were we?"

"Hmm, you mean before Robert came over?"

"You know I do." Eames mumbled against Arthur's lips, pulling them together once more. Eames pushed his tongue into Arthur's mouth, relishing in the moan he got as a response. Arthur's hands crept up Eames' chest and gripped on his shirt collar. Eames had grown to really love the way Arthur made out: he got so riled up so quickly, moaning and writhing. He particularly enjoyed the way that Arthur pulled at Eames' clothes, trying desperately to somehow get himself closer, closer to Eames' body, closer to his heat, closer to his everything. Arthur was pulling on his shirt collar now, simultaneously pushing the pair of them back against the kitchen counter. "I love it when you're like this." Eames murmured against Arthur's lips. Arthur – barely even thinking anymore – just hummed and nodded a reply, pulling Eames' mouth back to his and reuniting their tongues once more. Before things could get where Eames _really_ wanted them to be, he felt a nudging at his leg and just _knew_ it was Goliath. While _he_ didn't pull away, he could feel Arthur beginning to move towards his hands, readying to pull them off his waist. Eames instinctively tightened his grip.

"Let go." Arthur mumbled, still in contact with Eames' lips.

"No." Eames kissed Arthur again. "Keep kissing."

"_Eames._" Arthur's hands were on his wrists again. "_Let. Go._"

"You're sexy when you're angry."

"I'm not kidding Eames," Arthur's lips were far away from Eames' now, he was actually leaning away from, as far as he could considering Eames' hands were still around him. Eames sighed and let Arthur go, practically deflating against the counter as Arthur crouched down to attend to Goliath. "Aren't you a handsome man?" Arthur said to Goliath, placing his hands on either side of the dog's head, stroking him lovingly. "You're so handsome. Yes you are, yes you are!" Arthur was babying the dog more than Eames ever did, and Eames had to admit, he was getting jealous. Goliath was licking Arthur's face and Eames could have sworn that he was looking at Eames in a smug way. Eames cleared his throat loudly, causing Arthur to look up at him from his crouched position on the floor. "Yes?"

"Are you going to stroke that beast all day or do you plan to stroke this beast at any point tonight?" Eames winked at the end of his sentence, using his head to gesture towards himself as he leant against the kitchen counter, his hands holding the edge firmly. Arthur scowled at him.

"Shut up Eames. Do _you_ pay any attention to this _baby_?" Arthur turned back to Goliath and kissed his muzzle.

"I pay attention to him all the time! He sleeps in my _bed_, unlike _someone_." Arthur stood up straight, keeping a hand atop Goliath's head as he did.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Eames knew that it was stupid to say.

"Nothing Arthur! It didn't mean anything! It's just. I _really_ like you Arthur, and I really wanted to...close that bridge."

"What bridge?"

"Arthur! Can't you tell how sexy you are?!" Arthur's anger became confusion.

"Huh?" Eames pushed away from the counter and gently put his arms on Arthur's shoulders.

"Darling, I really like you, I might more than like you, but you're driving me crazy! You're so gorgeous and sexy, and you tease me so badly!" Eames noticed Arthur's expression soften somewhat, and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist, pulling them close. "Lovely, I'm kind of yearning for some release here."

"Eames," Arthur laughed. "Why didn't you just say?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Oh kitten; you look lovely, fancy a shag?'"

"Oh I don't know," Arthur kissed Eames' jaw gently. "I'm pretty sure that would've won me over." The couple kissed softly, lips barely parted as Arthur's hands fell to Eames biceps, not so subtly squeezing and feeling the muscle there.

"Because of my English charm no doubt?"

"That and the fact that I really like being called kitten." As Arthur spoke, Eames dropped his mouth to Arthur's elegant neck, gently licking and kissing, causing Arthur to genuinely purr like a cat. _This should get him going_, Arthur thought, purring loudly – a talent he had had since his thorough obsession with cats as a teenager. He didn't like to talk about that phase.

"Good Christ Arthur, where'd you learn to do that?" Eames almost moaned, pulling the pair back against the counters.

"I have my secrets Mr. Eames."

"Hmmm." Eames rumbled against Arthur's lips. "So...shall we go to bed?"

"Well," Arthur hesitated, pulling out from Eames' grip and looking down to where Goliath was sat watching them. "I'd feel kind of weird with Goliath watching."

"He won't be able to watch if we go to the bedroom and shut the door." Eames tried – for seemingly the millionth time – to pull Arthur pack into his arms. As his hands touched Arthur's, Arthur pulled away again.

"Just leave him here by himself?! Eames that's cruel!" Arthur was knelt down again within seconds with his arms around Goliath. The pair of them looked up at Eames, both giving puppy dog eyes, and Eames knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for either of them.

"Fine." Eames sighed, only half happy when Arthur beamed at him, standing up and wrapping arms around Eames' neck. "We won't do anything tonight."

"Can I still stay over?"

"Of course! I'll sleep on the sofa, its fine."

"But then who'll keep me warm?" Arthur purred, leaning his head against Eames' chest, stroking his hand along Eames' pectorals adoringly.

"Fine. But if you wake up and I'm ravishing you, I'm not to be blamed." Arthur shivered at the prospect, kissing Eames' neck gently before pulling away and walking into the lounge.

"Come cuddle me!"

"I was about to make some dinner."

"Oh...I was actually talking to Goliath. Sorry." Arthur gave Eames his cheeky grin and Eames shook his head, grumbling something about 'never getting any' before going about to make the couple some dinner. Goliath made a point of making eye contact with Eames before smugly trotting off to the sofa and clambering into Arthur's lap, licking his face again as Arthur cooed and awed over him. _Damn dog_, Eames mumbled under his breath, watching the pair over the top of the kitchen counters. Whilst Eames prepared the steaks and vegetables he was going to cook for the couple, Arthur sat with Goliath on the couch. "Did you hear that Gigi?" Arthur whispered into the top of the dog's head, stroking his fur softly. "He said he might more than like me. Can you believe that?! I more than like him too. I can't guarantee anything yet, but I think I'm falling in love with him. How great is that?!" Goliath seemed to snuffle in agreement before making himself comfortable across Arthur's lap and they waited for Eames to finish cooking, Arthur's romantic thoughts causing him to grin unabashedly at nothing whatsoever.

...

"Arthur darling, dinner's ready!" Eames called into the living room, setting two heavy plates down at the kitchen table. When Arthur arrived in the kitchen, he leaned against the door jam and smiled at Eames, inhaling loudly.

"Smells delicious."

"Almost as delicious as yourself. Now come, sit; we've a meal to eat!" Eames smiled back at Arthur and pulled a chair out for him as Arthur went to sit down.

"Such a gentleman."

"You know me pet."

The pair sat down to their meal, and both agreed: it was delicious. Everything from the lean cut of the steak to the juicy crunch of the carrots, a wonderful dinner indeed. Arthur couldn't restrain the moans at how fantastic his food was, and – sure enough – his noises of enthusiasm soon caught the attention of none other than Goliath, who was now sat right beside Arthur, one paw on Arthur's leg, begging for some food. Arthur looked across the table at Eames, eyebrows raised, silently asking for permission to feed him.

"No Arthur," Arthur pouted at Eames. Damn that pout! "Arthur don't even dare: it's hard enough to train him without you undoing all my efforts."

"Fine." Arthur sighed. "Say Eames, do you have any wine? I'm feeling a relaxing drink."

"Of course darling. Red, right?" Eames asked, rising from his seat and heading over to the kitchen cabinets for glasses.

"Right." Arthur grinned adorably: Eames knew him so well! It was definitely turning into love. Arthur took a moment to reflect on his life. He was twenty seven and petrified: he'd never fallen this fast before. He'd never fallen before! Not properly at least [Arthur figured high school summer romances didn't count as real love]. Eames was just what Arthur wanted: a gentleman, smart, generous, funny, kind, charming, gorgeous as hell. Even though it frightened him beyond belief, Arthur could imagine spending the rest of his life with Eames. Arthur was jolted from his thoughts when he felt a heavy paw move around on his leg. He looked down to see Goliath looking up at him. Sneakily, Arthur cut off a decent half of his steak and fed it to the dog, smiling as Goliath let out a loud burp after swallowing the food whole.

"Now don't tell me that was you." Eames said, bringing a glass to rest in front of Arthur, pouring red wine into it. Arthur blushed, looking down at Goliath. Eames followed his gaze. "Oh I see; that's how it is. Send me on an errand so you can go against my wishes and feed my dog table scraps."

"Sorry." Arthur mumbled, putting a reassuring hand atop Goliath's gargantuan head.

"Oh _darling_," Eames began, taking Arthur's other hand and gently bringing it to his lips across the table, causing Arthur to look up. "Don't apologise: I'm joking pet! Goodness me you're adorable."

"Shut up." Arthur's blush grew, as did Eames' heart. "I only gave it to him because of the way he was looking at me."

"Yeah, he does that, don't you boy?" Eames looked at Goliath, who proceeded to walk over to the older man, sit beside him, and lick his hand repeatedly. "Yes I know, you love me. I love you too."

Arthur imagined Eames was saying the words to him and smiled. _I love you too Eames_, he thought to himself, grinning into his wine glass madly. Later on that night, when the couple were in bed, Arthur's smile was still in place as Eames' arms wound around his waist and held him close, sharing comfort and body heat. Arthur was stupidly in love and he knew it. Goliath's furry mass was at the foot of the bed, warming Eames and Arthur's feet. _This is perfect_, Arthur thought blissfully.

Eames found himself absurdly comfortable. Absurdly content. With his dog at his feet and his kitten at his side, what more could he possibly want? _Oh god_, Eames thought in sudden panic, _I'm falling in love_.

Over the course of the night, Eames could feel Goliath creeping higher and higher up the bed. Suspiciously high up the bed. Around three a.m. it got to the point that Eames had to relinquish his grip on Arthur's middle so that Goliath could sleep between them. It was a couple of hours later that Eames woke to a start as his body collided with the hardwood floor of his bedroom. Blinking rapidly – fearing the worst – he stood, grabbing a gun from under his bed. Disappointed was one of the many frustrated feelings that flowed through Eames' veins when he saw that the reason he fell was not some dangerous intruder, but in fact because his dog pushed him out of the bed and was now spooning his boyfriend.

"Fuck this." Eames whispered to himself, grabbing a blanket from the foot of his bed and heading out to the sofas. Eames curled up on the slightly larger sofa, facing the window, wrapped up tight in his blanket, and slowly drifted to sleep, cursing his dog all night long.

...

The next morning, Arthur walked through from Eames' bedroom to see him lying on the couch with a blanket over his lower half. Arthur's eyelids hooded at the view of Eames' bare torso. That chest was perfect, so strong and so beautiful. The ink made Arthur swoon, curling around the lines in his muscles delicately, a complete juxtaposition to the man himself. Turning around, Arthur chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Goliath still lying across the bed, drooling on the sheets. With cat like stealth, Arthur crept up to the couch and climbed on top of Eames, straddling him for a moment before leaning forward and licking one of those tempting black stripes on his bicep, then a little higher to his neck, then along his jaw. Beneath him, Arthur could hear Eames murmuring as he began to stir.

"Mmarthur...mmmyes..." Arthur grinned at Eames' rumbles, stroking his chest roughly and continuing in his escapade of loving licks. Eames was thoroughly enjoying this wake up, Arthur had never stayed overnight before, so Eames had never woken up with him there: he had to admit that he loved it. "Oh Arthur." He purred delightedly as Arthur's tongue found its way around the shell of his ear. "Bloody hell." But before his profanity could make any further input, Arthur began laughing absurdly loudly. "Huh?" Eames mumbled: this wasn't funny. Eames opened his eyes. Stood beside the sofa was Arthur, giggling incessantly. On top of Eames, was Goliath, licking the inside of Eames' ear enthusiastically. "Goliath! Down, now!" Eames shouted, grabbing the dog's collar and heaving his heavy mass off the sofa. "Bad dog! Got to your bed!" Goliath looked guilty, ears back, docked tail quivering, as he turned around and headed to the kitchen, where his bed was situated.

"Oh Eames, you could've gone easy on him, he was kissing you, you liked it!" Arthur broke into giggles once more as Eames picked up his cushion and sheets from the sofa, walking over to his bathroom and putting them in the hamper.

"If I go easy on him he'll never learn. And it's not my fault I thought he was you." Grumbling, Eames didn't realise that Arthur had followed him into the bathroom until he turned around and found the other man stood in the doorway, rather effectively blocking it.

"Yeah, I heard you moaning my name."

"Oh God-"

"Yeah."

"_Arthur_-"

"Something like that actually." Eames brought his focus from the bathroom tile flooring to Arthur's face. Arthur displayed a dimple-laden grin. "It was really hot." Eames raised an eyebrow, the hint of a smile creeping to his face.

"Really now?" Eames took a step towards Arthur, opening his arms as Arthur took a step forwards, resting his hands on Arthur's hips.

"Oh yeah. It was _so sexy_." Arthur whispered, almost whimpering as Eames' hands closed around his back, bringing their morning bodies together. "It made me imagine you, over me..."

"Yeah?" Eames whispered, leaning his lips close to Arthurs. "What else?"

"Mm, kissing me. Holding me that way you do, with your hands braced on my hips, like you're gonna... pick me up or something." Arthur mumbled, his eyes focused on Eames' plump lips.

"Like this?" Eames asked, moving his hands to Arthur's hips and gripping him tightly. Arthur closed his eyes and bit his lip, straightening out slightly as though a wave of pleasure had just washed over him.

"Yes." He whispered, keeping his eyes shut. "And then you'd push me down onto the bed, not letting go of me, and climb on top of me, pinning me down with your body. Your...fine, _muscular_ body."

"This fine, _muscular_ body?" Eames purred – appreciating the healthy stroke of his ego – taking Arthur's hand and placing it on his abs, before returning to his grip on the smaller man's hips.

"Mhm." Arthur squeaked, opening his eyes to watch his hand trace patterns around Eames' torso. "And you'd kiss me, the way you do just below my ear, and you'd whisper what you wanted to do to me. And I'd let you. I'd let you do it all." Arthur whispered, flashing his eyes up to Eames' and seeing the lust that he felt in his own expression. "What do you want to do to me Eames?"

"Anything." Eames swallowed thickly. "Darling I'd do anything you wanted me to. I'd tie you down; chain you up, role play. Whatever you want."

"Tie me down?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at Eames. "Do I sense another kink coming on?"

"Another? What other kinks have you seen?"

"Your kitty kink of course!"

"What kitty kink?"

"Oh my God," Arthur sighed. "You don't even know you have it do you?"

"Arthur I don't know what you're talking abou-" Eames was cut off by Arthur nudging his head against Eames' jaw and purring like he had the night before. "Oh _Godd_." Eames moaned. Then he caught himself, and realised: he totally had a thing for the kitty act. "Oh my God I have a kitty kink."

"See?"

"That's really sick isn't it."

"Mmmnot at _all_." Arthur purred against Eames' neck, twitching in excitement as Eames' grip tightened once more on his hips. "Feline grace, when pulled off correctly, is very, _very_ sexy."

"Kitten, nobody's more feline than you."

"Thank you." Arthur replied modestly, gently taking Eames' lower lip in his mouth and tugging on it softly, causing Eames to moan and murmur nonsense into the air. Eames contemplated the likelihood of Goliath staying quiet and in his bed as he carried Arthur across the apartment to his bedroom. Thinking he stood a chance, Eames' grip tightened even further as he lifted Arthur's feet off the ground and rested them atop his own. "Eames? What are you doing?" Arthur asked as Eames began stepping towards his room, taking Arthur with him.

"Darling, I'm taking you to bed as you have simply teased me too far now."

"Eames!" Arthur laughed as Eames reached the doorway to his bedroom. "You could have just said so." Eames smiled at Arthur's eagerness when Arthur stepped off his feet and pulled them both back onto the bed. Eames put a hand at Arthur's hip to pull him closer to the top of the bed, pressing his weight into him once Arthur's head was on a pillow. "What about Goliath?" Arthur asked quietly just as Eames' lips were coming to his mouth.

"He's fine Arthur, I promise you."

"Are you sure?"

"Arthur darling, I really didn't want to have to say this, but I'm afraid I have no choice: you are far from the first person I've done this with in here with my dog in the next room. _Trust_ me, he's fine." Arthur frowned a little, then shrugged and pulled Eames' lips down to his, obviously satisfied with the answer he received. Tongues battling furiously, Eames took it upon himself to awkwardly wriggle out of his pyjama pants, never allowing his lips to leave Arthur's. Arthur's hands were on Eames' body like a moth to flame, tracing over his shoulders, up and down his arms, across his chest, down his abdominals, round his hips, landing on his ass and giving generous squeezes, to which Eames moaned delightedly. Both smiling into the kiss, the pair broke away to breathe in each other's mouths, noses brushing adoringly. Eames had one arm resting on the bed beside Arthur's head, holding him up, and the other delicately tickling Arthur's hip bone, relishing in the dip from bone to stomach. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Eames grinded down on Arthur in a sharp thrusting motion, causing the most delicious gasp to be drawn from Arthur's graceful body.

"_Eames_." Came the groan that followed, taking any sense of femininity away from the moment with Arthur's ragged, deep voice. "_God_ _Eames_, do that again. Do it again _right now_." Arthur rambled, groaning more and more when Eames followed his orders. Grinning like a madman, Eames leant down to Arthur, nosing along his collarbone – keeping a rutting rhythm going between the pair – and up along his neck and jaw line, kissing, licking and biting as he went. Eames' hands were in Arthur's pyjama pants, rearing to take them off, when they heard it. A distant vibrating and the muffled sound of the opening chords to 'Price Tag' by Jessie J was playing from somewhere in the main room of the apartment; the noise it made causing Goliath to get up and start barking as though an intruder were present. _He never does that when someone _actually_ walks in unannounced_, Eames thought spitefully. "Oh." Panted Arthur, flushing anew with embarrassment. "That's my cell, I should get it."

"Really? Do you have to?" Eames' voice was pleading from the curve of Arthur's neck.

"Yeah, it might be my boss. Since he let me off early yesterday he said I had to stay on call today in case he needed me."

"Fine." Eames said with a huff, letting Arthur out from under him and flopping down on his bed, praying to whatever god would listen that it was just one of Arthur's friends on the phone with vague, unimportant news that could wait till much, _much_ later. Listening in, Eames could faintly hear Arthur's voice as he paced around the living room.

"Yeah...Yes of course...Uh huh...Yes boss..." After that he stopped listening, sighing and getting out of bed, putting his pyjama pants back on and gently wandering out of his room and into the main room, looking adoringly over at Arthur's back as the other man set his phone back in his coat pocket. Arthur turned around and jumped a little at the sight of Eames, before smiling somewhat sympathetically. "That was my boss."

"So I heard."

"I have to go in. I'm sorry." Arthur looked sheepish, eyes on the floor and feet shuffling.

"Don't be. We can see each other tomorrow right?"

"Sunday? Probably; I don't see why not." Arthur smiled up at Eames as the older man crossed the room and took up the smaller in an embrace. "This has been lovely." Arthur added, sighing dreamily. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"I know how you feel."

_No you don't_, Arthur wanted to reply, the love burning away in his stomach like a poisonous acid. Arthur sighed again and worked his way out of Eames' arms, going back into the bedroom and getting dressed. Eames sat on his sofa, looking out at the Big Apple. Goliath trotted into the room and up onto the sofa, landing with the majority of his body in Eames' lap. Gently, Eames rested his hands on Goliath's head, ruffling his ears and pulling his head up to kiss it. Goliath's tongue crept out of his mouth and he kissed Eames gratefully on the neck.

"Thanks mate; you always know when to be there for a guy don't you?" Goliath seemed to snuffle in agreement before flopping back down and lying across his master's lap. When Arthur walked out of the bedroom, dressed once more, Eames noticed the dazed smile on his face. "Alright gorgeous? What's got you in a dreamy flurry?"

"Oh nothing, it's just this guy that I'm dating that's really cute and yet somehow completely sexy at the same time. He's great."

"That's interesting, because I happen to be going out with someone with very similar traits. Tell me, does this man make you feel really special and needed?"

"Yeah." Arthur sighed, leaning over the back of the sofa so his head was next to Eames'.

"Oh dear Arthur."

"What?" Arthur asked confusedly.

"I'm afraid we might be going out with the same guy."

"What a bastard." Arthur deadpanned.

"Bastard indeed. Now come on, we don't need him, we can see each other. Gimme a kiss before you go?"

"Of course." Arthur leaned in and pressed his mouth to Eames', immediately forgetting about work and deepening the kiss, putting one hand on Eames' jaw to hold him steady. It was only when Eames was murmuring things against his lips that he pulled away. "Huh?"

"Don't you have to be at work?"

"Right, yeah. See you later."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Arthur smiled, wrapping up again and heading out the door. Eames sighed and stroked Goliath some more. After a moment of quiet debate, he announced:

"Well, I'm still horny as fuck."

Outside, Arthur crossed the hall and knocked on the door. A minute later, Robert Fischer answered.

"Yes?" Robert said, disdain still evident in his voice.

"You called?"

"I did didn't I."

"What do you _want_ Robert?" Arthur snapped, his face a stern glare. Robert smiled maliciously.

"You know what I want Arthur." Robert replied icily. Arthur's glare pulled into an embarrassed frown as he suddenly found an interest in his shoe laces.

"I can't do it."

"What do you mean 'you can't do it'?!" Hissing, Robert's eyes were like poison and Arthur couldn't face him, biting his lip to keep from saying something he'd later regret. "Get in before he comes out." Arthur sighed as he stepped past Robert and into his apartment. This was the worst part of Arthur's job: the people. He was in a position with his friend Dominic Cobb in which he owed Cobb a favour, which meant he didn't get to choose his next boss. Cobb worked with Peter Browning, Robert Fischer's guardian and godfather, so when Robert wanted some work done, Peter pulled some strings and just like that Arthur was stuck with this brat of a boss until he'd completed the work. Arthur looked around: Robert's apartment was metallic and modern; everything served at least three purposes and glistened in the morning sun. "Why can't you do this Arthur? I was assured you were the best."

"I am the best. But so is he, I'm sure you can understand that that complicates matters." Arthur's voice was deeper than when the two spoke the day before, when they were 'introduced' by Eames. This was his business voice.

"I don't see how that's stopped you. I've had to delay this job a long time Arthur. _Ten years_, while I was looking for the best in the business. Now I've found you and you're saying you can't do it. So I'm asking, honestly, why not?" At this Arthur blushed. He knew there was a lot riding on this job, and he knew the honest reason why he couldn't do it. _He was falling for Eames_. But he couldn't admit that out loud to himself, never mind to this pretentious jerk.

"There are...complications, that I didn't foresee. I don't need long, a couple of weeks - tops." There was a steely silence as Arthur stared Robert down, determined to get as much time with Eames as possible.

"Two weeks. Then we go in."

Arthur returned to his hotel room – a nice enough place, lots of brown tones and brass enamel – and collapsed onto his bed. This was going to easily be the hardest job he'd ever done. He'd been in extraction for eight years now, starting out as soon as he'd left school, and he'd thought he'd become immune to emotions by now. Which is what made it so much worse with Eames.


End file.
